History of Del'nasra
This is the current history of Del'nasra. Since Del'nasra was created as part of the multiverse along with it deities, three distinct ages have come and gone: Before Cronus, After Cronus, New Dawn Era and Age of Tranquility currently happening in the world. BC - Before Cronus 1,000BC: The forming of the world of Del’nasra and the birth of the pantheon of the world. 1,000BC: Sylgur first comes into being, and the first of the creatures are born on the continent. Within the next few months, the other five continents come into being. 995BC: The continents start getting populated by the first humanoids. Mostly Elves, and Eladrin hailing from their original dwellings in the Feywild. 994BC: The first settlements are built on the six continents. The monarchy begins on each continent. 983BC: Monarchy is quickly abolished on Esselvyre with the murder of King Tortan and his family by an opposing family of elves who would become the first of the Drow. 982BC: The first of the Drow flee to the continent of Dragon’s Beard where sunlight does not exist due to the vast cold and begin building colonies there and establish a rule. 981BC: Prince Ameen takes power on Sylgur. People are murdered daily who do not bow to his will and power. He establishes a system where a random family of the continent is chosen every 10 years and must willingly sacrifice their youngest child to Ameen as an act of good faith. 975BC: Prince Ameen is murdered by rebel forces and buried inside the massive obsidian pyramid known as the Great Pyramid of Ameen. 973BC: Anundiel crowns their first monarch, King Laiphael Hux, a Human Male who was known for sewing the mouths shut of his servants so they couldn’t speak to him. 972BC: King Laiphael Hux is murdered by his own son, Lantrean Hux who then takes over the crown and frees the servants. 945BC: '''The continent of Ipshire is split apart by a catastrophic volcanic eruption stemming from Red Dove Island, and becomes a series of small islands. Most of the continent’s life is wiped out. '''937BC: Life slowly trickles back into Ipshire and the first hints of piracy begin, overseen by one Bulgar Stoneboeard who conquers with blood in his wake. Considered the first Pirate King by most pirates, before his untimely death that year by his crew tying him to a ballista and drowning him. 931BC: Rumors speak of a ghostly ship sailing the open waters of Ipshire. People mention that the figure sailing the ship had the visage of Bulgar Stonebeard, and ferried the souls of those lost at sea. 918BC: The death of King Laiphael Hux, and his daughter Marjorie Hux succeeding him as the first Queen of Anundiel. The continent of Ipshire falls further into the control of piracy, and the Nine Pirate Organizations are founded as well as the Tidesmoot. 905BC: The continent of Felrynthus is destroyed by Tiamat and her Chromatic Dragons, leaving none alive. Sylgur becomes under rule by Pharoah Selth Claspclaw, a dangerous and fierce Lizardfolk who abolishes slavery on Sylgur and sentences all slave-owners to death in a single day by drowning them in the River Selth, named after him. 842-600BC: A massive gap in the history books. It’s assumed during this time the bloodlines of various royal families is muddied and changed. Somewhere during this time the Drow overseeing Dragon’s Beard flee into the Underdark with the arrival of the White Dragons on the continent. The rest of the continents become fully established continents. 550BC: A mass culling takes place on Del’nasra and dragons are made nearly extinct. The remnants of the dragons are said to be reborn as the Dragonborn. Tieflings and Aasimar first find their way to the world by the way of Celestials and Fiends breeding with humans. 541BC: Humans become the dominant race of peoples on Anundiel, Gnomes, Elves and Dwarves dominate Esselvyre, Drow still slightly dominate Dragon’s Beard, Ipshire becomes mostly dominated by Goblins, Elves, Triton and Humans, where-as Sylgur becomes dominated by Humans, Gnomes, Dwarves, Elves, Aarakocra and the Minotaur. 511BC: Tortles first come to Del’nasra as children of the Great Shellback, an ancient, massive turtle said to form an island of its own on the continent of Anundiel. The Tortles settle here, before branching out elsewhere. 475BC: The Drow discover the Mind Flayers deep in the Underdark. They are nearly wiped out, but fight back hard. Mind Flayers are considered to be a myth and a legend and not to exist. 432BC: A handful of Mind Flayers flee the Underdark and the influence of the Elder Brain and form an above ground settlement on the continent of Anundiel known as the Coral Cove, and is hidden away by prying eyes. 420BC: Queen Alandra Melmornt brokers a peace treaty with the Mind Flayers of Coral Cove and offers to give them the brains of their dead if they promise to not feed on the brains of the citizens. Both parties agree. The Mind Flayers no longer under the influence of the Elder Brain live here peacefully and generally never leave Anundiel. They are considered myths on the other continents. 400BC: Whispers of an ancient entity known as the Sunken Lord begin on Ipshire. People start being drawn by his influence and become his Disciples. Krakens are brought into existence and said to be born from the Sunken Lord. 398BC: The first of the notable disciples of the Sunken Lord, Descenderal is created and begins developing a book to help convert and corrupt the living into servants of his. 391BC: '''The Lord of Shapes is born as a disciple of the Sunken Lord but is banished to the continent of Esselvyre. '''387BC: A third disciple of the Sunken Lord is created and begins corrupting mortals with promises of power. The name of this disciple is lost in the annals of history. 384BC: The ancestors of the Montsoza blood-line settle on Dawnbreak Cove. 306BC: The Seelenheil is created as a tool to seal away the Sunken Lord’s essence. 287BC: '''The Sunken Lord is sealed away and banished to the Elemental Plane of Water, the Seelenheil anchoring him there. His disciples vanish. '''261BC: '''The pirates of Ipshire have a very long drought where a new King or Queen isn’t elected for going on nearly two-thousand years. '''229BC: The ice-mountains of Esselvyre are used as the foundation for the city of Neahmstrom. Neahmstrom is built into and using the ice of the mountains. The first ever Frost Giant is said to dwell beneath the city. 200BC: The Blood Hunter School Temple of the Bloodied Skull is founded on Esselvyre and begins recruiting students. 193BC: A plague moves through Esselvyre and causes the forests of Goleocrann to become cursed, haunted and a place where even the damned dare not tread. It soon becomes the home for the first vampires which were humans affected by the plague. 95BC: The deserts of Sylgur reclaim and bury most of the continent in tombs of sand. Only three settlements remain after this on the continent. 91BC: The founding of the school to train students capable of magical abilities is founded on northern Anundiel. It is called the Soulspyre Academy. The first College of Lore Bards begin studying here, as do the first Wizards and Sorcerers. 83BC: A student convicted of murdering his entire year of fellow students is expelled from the school. The murder is eventually ruled to be an accident. The student’s name was Rowan Buxton. 79BC: Rowan Buxton is murdered by the families of the students killed in the accident. 78BC: Rowan’s soul instead awakens elsewhere and he comes back as a powerful, undead Necromancer and rumors speak of him amassing an army of the dead, but the peoples of the continent had never heard of someone coming back from death. 62BC: '''The rest of the world start experiencing the effects of magic and more people are born with latent magical abilities, and don’t require vast amounts of training. The Soulspyre Academy branches out to training people with all forms of experience in magic, or those curious in learning to use it. '''58BC: Esselvyre establishes the Order of the Skulls, an order of powerful wizards who oversee the laws and everyday dealings of the continent behind the scenes. They rule in the city of Salzspitze. 41BC: Rowan attempts to join the Order of the Skulls on Esselvyre but is declined. He flees back to Anundiel, but not before murdering the Order and re-animating them as his thralls and as hosts for his soul should he be killed again. 28BC: Rumors speak of life and greenery returning to the continent of Felrynthus but these rumors are never confirmed. 15BC: The Drow return to the other continents of the world. 10BC: '''The first of the dinosaurs is born in the world, deep within the jungles of Bleakskull. This dinosaur is born with 8-heads and fathers the first of the tyrannosaurs. '''2BC: The entity known as Davy Jones is born after being cursed by an ancient object said to be an artifact of the Sunken Lord. 1BC: The birth of Cronus the Magnificent who is born on the continent of Anundiel in the forests of Golenrhtral. AC - After Cronus 998AC: The remaining heroes of Anundiel are born. The God of Death, Mortranrias begins planting seeds in a plot that the stars told him about during the dawn of the creation of the world. 981AC: King Orox Melthyn is crowned king of Anundiel and fathers a son with an orc female. He disowns the child, and banishes the Orcs and passes a law where they must live underground. 975AC: '''The future heroes of Anundiel, Cronus, Pin’rost a Goblin and Tev’ros the Minotaur, head to the King’s annual feast in Anundiel City. The King is poisoned and the heroes are framed for the murder by the Kingsguard. They flee the city. They are thrown into a plot unknowingly by one Sylvin Swiftspear who is the mortal form of the God of Death, Mortranias. The heroes rest in a nearby village which is attacked by Rowan Buxton and his army of the dead. Pin’rost is killed in the attack, and is brought back to life as the first ever recorded resurrection on the continent and possibly the world. The heroes make their way to the Minotaur capital of the Red Plains on Anundiel( during which time they kill the current Davy Jones, and Pin’rost becomes cursed) where Tev’ros stays behind to rule his people, and Cronus is destroyed by a future version of himself, revealing himself to be the God of Time and that he’s destroying alternate versions of himself and absorbing their powers that they would develop. Pin’rost flees and eventually meets up with a Thri-kreen known as Tik’rik and a Cambion known as Elrik and the three of them meet up with the half-orc son of King Orox, Gel’rok and the rightful heir to the throne. They take Gel’rok to the capital and destroy Rowan and his armies with aid from the Orc army loyal to Gel’rok. '''973AC: Pin’rost, Tik’rik and Elrik destroy Cronus and aid the Gods in sealing away Cronus which also causes the other gods to be sealed away for an eternity. The God of Mischief, Pipshin avoids this by causing his Sphere of Chaos to attune to Tik’rik and keeping a piece of himself forever in the material plane. 913AC: Pin’rost lives out the remainder of his days, and dies on the docks of the Red Plains where he lost his original allies from old age. Upon his death, tentacles grow from his chin and the curse of Davy Jone’s hat takes hold and he becomes the new Davy Jones and vanishes beneath the waves on the Flying Dutchman. 613AC: The Wayfarer’s Guild is founded on Anundiel and they begin taking contracts and hiring adventurers to take on these contracts. Anundiel City is destroyed by a besieging army. 600AC: Cronus frees himself from his prison, but shatters himself upon doing so, splitting himself into two different beings. A light half, and a dark half. The light-half destroys the dark side of Cronus and frees the other Gods from their eternity sealed away, able to communicate with their devout worshippers once more. 540AC: Goblins settle on Bleakskull and make it their dominant home.Some begint to worship the 8-headed tyrannosaur. 515AC: The planar-hopping assassin’s guild, The Peacock Court is created deep within the Underdark. Anundiel City is rebuilt on the continent of Anundiel. 486AC: The creation of The Black Mast, under rule of Rowgi Bigtooth. A massive, obese Goblin with only one, massive canine-tooth filling most of his mouth. 411AC: The population of Blutfelsen on Esselvyre vanishes overnight, strange whispers are heard in people’s dreams, and people go missing in droves. Resurrection becomes impossible on Esselvyre. 385AC: A massacre happens at the Tidesmoot on Ipshire. Only three ships full of people make it out alive. Thus setting a precedent for each Tidesmoot thereafter to be a massacre. 234AC: Ireth the Bold begins her piracy career on Ipshire and soon amassed quite a following. 213AC: Ireth The Bold gains a reputation for being a ruthless Captain, and being notorious for bringing blood in her wake. 193AC: Ireth goes missing during a storm, never to be heard from again. Her entire ship and crew are lost at sea. Legends speak of her being corrupted and influenced by the Sunken Lord to sink her own ship. 113AC-87AC: The first major pirate war begins and ends. Thousands of pirates are killed, and thus the safe haven island of Ballena Azul is formed on Ipshire. Pirates vow to not harm one another while there. 86AC: Stelfetz Montsoza is born on Dawnbreak Cove. 66AC: Stelfetz starts a winery business with his father’s inheritance money, as well as the Seelenheil. He amassed a fortune making a wine known as Montsoza’s Finest. 52AC: Stelfetz marries Elena Whittlecomb and give birth to one Lionel Montsoza. Stelfetz dies of the flu the following month after his son’s birth after contracting a strange condition that causes his face to deform and melt. 44AC: Lionel Montsoza learns he has been given a genetic condition where he can change his appearance at will. He does this to steal food and money from town. 31AC: Lionel Montsoza marries one Katia Windgarn and have twelve children. Montsoza’s Finest becomes renowned throughout the continent and soon the world. 15AC: An event known as the New Dawn begins to unfold slowly. Numerous islands sink beneath the depths on Ipshire, and Anundiel is ravaged by deadly storm killing thousands. The deserts of Sylgur become deadly hot, and people begin dropping dead daily from the immense heat. 5AC: Lionel Montsoza is murdered in a tavern brawl on Dawnbreak Cove. His son, Vernon Montsoza builds the Montsoza crypt beneath the vineyard and begins a tradition to bury all Montsoza lineage down there. Vernon inherits the family fortune and brings the winery into the best performance of its time. ND - The New Dawn 992ND: The first full year of the New Dawn begins. Vernon Montsoza marries Keltreth Goldcloak and has a daughter and a son. 986ND: Vernon starts the religion of the Storm Father, and sets a precedent for the family to also become devoted to him. He begins building the temple to the Storm Father in the ruins of the Sunken Lord’s temple. Vernon is lost at sea while transporting wine to the other continents. He is never seen again. 985-321ND: The second pirate war begins. Ireena the Red begins sailing the seas and making a name for herself by leaving blood in her wake. 319ND: Ireena the Red vanishes in a freak storm. 200ND: Gundar the Lesser, Doran Irial, Portabellum and Cohana Howl end the curse of Blutfelsen on Esselvyre. 199ND: Gundar the Lesser is killed by the Lord of Shapes. 125ND: Gundar the Lesser is resurrected and rescued from the Plane of Pandemonium. 161ND: Baxter Ornstein Von Huxley IV, Gundar the Lesser and Cohana Howl seemingly destroy the Fungal Lich ending the possibility of Spore Druids to continue existing and form the Obsidian Covenant. Gundar has a son named Goraxar. Gundar takes his family to Neahmstrom and becomes Mayor of the city. Cohana becomes Mayor of Wiesen Tor and Baxter starts developing a demiplane. 36ND: Manfred Montsoza is born on Dawnbreak Cove to Gerlent Montsoza and Analise Iltaith. He is handed down the Seelenheil upon his birth. 23ND: King Moreaux comes into power on Ipshire and forms the Scarlet Banner, which begin hunting down and murdering all pirates they find. 18ND: Roman Izek, Durza Woodlouse and Kalios Windmere start the Acacia Grove. AT - Age of Tranquility 4AT: Manfred Montsoza marries Ingrid Wagner and have their first child out of five. 13AT ''': The third pirate war begins. '''17AT A curfew is set on the continent of Sylgur and nobody is allowed out after dark due to the strange disappearances. 18AT: The Iron Bull begins making a name for himself. 19AT: Queen Essilirya Von Geralden takes power on Anundiel and becomes the most beloved ruler of the continent to date. She rules unopposed. 30AT: '''Gerhardt Montsoza is rumored killed on Dawnbreak Cove, and the Sunken Lord is released from his imprisonment. King Moreaux is also murdered and replaced by Kalios Windmere in a disguise. Monroe Quigson is elected the first Pirate Queen in a very, very, very long time. The third pirate war ends. A coup is organized within the pirate council due to Monroe's tyrannical reign and she is killed by Noose after she had killed Eclipse. Eclipse is resurrected and elected the next pirate queen in an emergency Tidesmoot. Red Dove Island is attacked by the Storm Father now possessing Ash, and murders numerous individuals. The crew of the Void Maw vanish into the Feywild. '''31AT: Fiends begin taking over Red Dove Island and slaughter everyone living on the island. They convert the Driftwood Keep into the headquarters for the Cult of Nessarius. The Pirate Council is all but wiped out, with Malon Graspladle and Archimedes Rudder being the only survivors. Captain Archimedes Rudder is given emergency power as the Pirate King with Eclipse's disappearance and presumed death. The Sunken Lord is killed mysteriously and begins rotting in the bay surrounding Red Dove Island. The Montsoza family are safely taken to The Obsidian Covenant to hide out Ash, possessed by the Storm Father hunting them down. Asmodeus is revealed to be sending fiends into the Material Plane for unknown reasons, upon being freed from his imprisonment. 32AT (Current Year): The Cult of Nessarius begin setting up all over Del'nasra to prepare for Asmodeus to bring his fortress city of Malsheem into the Material Plane. The crew of the Void Maw return from the Feywild, having been gone for two years. Category:Del'nasra Category:Lore